1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. In particular the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an image forming apparatus, such as changing a print setting related to print quality, printing condition, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine and a multifunction machine, is an apparatus for printing an image corresponding to internally and externally input printing data on a print medium. Such an image forming apparatus is configured in such a way that a print setting related to print quality, condition of printing, or the like can be changed as the user desires. Print settings may also include the type of print medium, repetitive printing of a certain image, size of margin, size of image to be printed, and so on. The print setting is executed by operating an operating panel installed in the image forming apparatus or an external appliance, such as a computer connected to the image forming apparatus.
However, a conventional image forming apparatus as described above is not allowed to change print settings once the image printing is initiated, although it is possible to temporarily stop the print driving for providing a printing medium again, or to completely cancel the image printing. Accordingly, when it is required to change the print setting, a user has no choice but to completely cancel the image printing in progress, and then to re-execute the print settings. Therefore, with such a conventional image forming apparatus as described above, there is a problem in that when a precise printing operation is performed in which a user is required to inspect printed-out articles and to change the printing condition, the operating hours are increased and the operation is very troublesome due to restrictions in changing the print setting as described above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that allows for print settings to be changed during the printing of image data.